My Life for Yours
by Amledo
Summary: A RobinXAmon fic. A terrible tragedy befalls Robin, and Amon ignores his own pain to help her recover. Definately not for children.
1. For Your Safety, Dear One

(A/N: Disclaimer, it will be rated M. I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. Umm…probably going to be out of character, I have a way that I see this going and all that good stuff.)

Chapter 1—For Your Safety, Dear One

He tapped his fingers heavily on the steering wheel, his dark grey eyes slowly revealing signs of frustration and mild anxiety. Strange sensations began to dance across his skin and mind. They were bad, very bad sensations. As always he tried to block them out, knowing that they were part of his latent Craft abilities and recently they had tormented him like never before. Always when he was around Robin, this was the first time in a long time that he had had them while she was gone. Suddenly he decided that he should be paying more attention to this situation, that perhaps he was feeling that because she was in trouble.

Almost in a frightened manner he reached out with his abilities, feeling around the dark sensations crawling at the edges of his mind. He chased them down, looking for them. And then he found them, a thousand painful sensations of fear crossing his mind. Screaming, so much blood, and pain, oh god his body hurt. Oh God. Robin she was in trouble, Robin was getting hurt, and he couldn't move. All of his body was paralyzed and he knew from the blood dripping from his nose and eyes that somewhere his Craft had exploded in his mind.

"Robin," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks mixed with blood. They were burning hot and so strange to him, how long had it been since he had cried? But he wept for her, his beautiful partner, she was just a kid, God's only knew what was happening to her. He didn't care about the pain ripping him apart, he didn't care that he had just lost the last part of him that was human. For reasons that he did not understand, she was the most important thing in his life, she was the only person that had willing develop a connection to. In the darkest of night when he lie awake in his bed, not sleeping once again, he thought that one day he might love her. For the moment he didn't know how he felt he just knew that he had to protect her.

His mind fought, he rebelled, he pushed against the force of his Craft. There was no way he was going to let that power claim him as he had seen his mother claimed. There was no way he was going to let Robin lose her life as he struggled to keep his sanity. There was no reason that he had to lose his sanity at all. That was it, he was free of the restraints of the change. Somehow his rationality had won the battle and he was himself again. Even if he was in pain, he was himself and he could save Robin.

Before he had even taken his replenishing breath he was out of his car and running to the back of the store, where the alley was that he had seen in his visions. The alley way where his Robin lay in her own blood, her clothes were shredded, she wasn't responding to his calls. But to his great relief he could see her breathing, he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It only scared him what might have happened to her, and his heart stopped when his fear was confirmed in the bleeding between her legs.

The frail blonde girl with the aqua marine eyes had been raped, and her body was destroyed. He saw the glasses he had once given her crushed beside her, and a long ugly cut drawn heavily across her face. The true misery lie in the fact that someone as unpredictable as Robin could never be taken to the hospital in and unconscious state. There was too much risk in the fact that she was going to lash out from their unconscious touch. Perhaps if he could wake her up, he could take her to them he could have them look at her and maybe catch the man that had hurt her.

"Oh Robin, you poor girl," he whispered softly as he lifted her into his arms. She looked at him for a mere moment, he was sure that she had opened her eyes. He was not willing to believe that he had imagined those soft eyes focused on him. How could he make up that kind of misery? How could he pretend to see her normally angelic face in agony? No part of him was willing to admit that.

Closing his eyes again he took a deep breath and set off toward his car, hoping to get her there without the notice of anyone. He had put his trench coat around her and left her glasses and her shredded clothes behind. Someone would find them, but he had checked the pockets and nothing was left that was of importance, he had even taken her handkerchief. But now the problems would set in, he only hoped to carry on.

(A/N: That is it for now. Reviews are appreciated.)


	2. You Are Safe With Me

(A/N: Well here is the second chapter. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.)

Chapter 2—You Are Safe With Me

"Robin, I have to take you to the hospital. They have to make sure that you are okay. They have to make sure that the person that did this to you gets caught. You do want that right?" Amon whispered, his eyes were dark and concerned the faint stains of blood still on his face from the pressure put on his brain by the explosion of his craft. She was sitting in the front seat now, having woken up after being driven around and telepathically pleaded with for several miles. There really was no way that he wasn't going to get her treatment.

"I know Amon, I do know that. But trust me Amon, I can't go. I have absolutely no control right now. It's all that I can do to just close the Craft out. It is burning me inside, scorching out what was done to me. There would be nothing for them to find," she said in a hollow tone, the vibrant girl that she once had been was hiding inside of her small body. He grieved for her and almost against his will his mind reached out to hers, touching the pain and quietly soothing what he could of her fear. It was this action that caused her to turn her wide and frightened eyes to him, to see that her partner was no longer the same man.

"Yes Robin, I have found my Craft. I hope that you'll not close me out; it was your mind that drug me out into this realm. It is your power that forced me into this new awareness. I can't imagine being without this and I have you to thank. And I beg you to at least let me take care of you. For the gift you gave me," her partner said, his eyes were sad at her cringing form. She had to know that he was never going to hurt her, but it was a bad time for that experience to be gained. All that she had to go on was the fact that he was sworn to kill her when she lost control. Even if they had been reinstated as hunters, there was still the threat for her of losing her life.

"Amon, I trust you more than anyone in the world and you know that. Please don't burden yourself with me if you cannot handle it. But I will allow you to take care of me if you think that I need it," she whispered in reply, her eyes were heavy with threatening tears. Delicately she reached out to him, her hand finding his and accepting the grasp of his fingers between hers. The comfort that his touch and his mind provided were more than enough for her, and for some reason they brought deep and profound warmth to her heart.

She scooted closer in her seat and rested her head against his shoulder, she had him to thank for her life and she was never going to forget that. The warmth of his hands was strange, so rarely did she see him without his gloves any more, but they were in the pocket of his coat. The black coat even though it was firmly wrapped around her, left very little to be imagined. At that point though, she didn't care, he had seen her completely stripped of clothing and honor and even virtue. There was nothing left for him to see that she wanted to hide. As far as she was concerned she wasn't very much of a person at the moment.

"I will take care of you. I promised to watch over you, and that means your health and safety above all else. It was stupid of me to let you go in there by yourself, you could have been killed and I never would have known. I'm not going to let that happen. You are just going to have to put up with me as a roommate for awhile until we're both sure that you feel comfortable by yourself again," he said gently, his hand squeezing hers softly as he let his cheek brush the top of her head. She felt surprisingly good on his shoulder. And it began to scare him that his darkest thoughts about the lovely young craft user might come to pass as his mind joined hers again and again. It would be all too easy for love to enter the equation.

"Thank you Amon. I know that you are supposed to kill me one day, but that doesn't make this generosity mean any less to me. You are amazingly good to me, and I just can't say thank you enough," she said softly, lightly kissing his cheek in an almost childish fashion. She snuggled closer to him, his warmth was doing her a world of good and there had never been a moment when she had been so connected to him. Their minds seemed to be at home with one another and worked in harmony so that their lips need not convey their thoughts.

He would take her home with him after a quick stop by her place to enable her to gather some clothes and basic need supplies. It made him more comfortable than he had been in ages to have her come home with him. Ever since the factory and their return to their jobs he had hated being apart from her. Being on the run with her for over a year had created such a bond that when she was forced to have her own apartment he dreaded every moment that she was gone that something would happen to her. Now that his fears had been painfully realized he didn't know if he could ever let her out of his sight ever again. It was almost unfathomable to him.

For Robin, it was a dream come true to live in the same house as the dark hunter that she had surrendered her whole heart to so long ago. She knew that he didn't love her, but she was going to get to be with him without being on the run, like they were just living together. Like they were friends who were living together in college or something that seemed a little more normal for a 17 year old to be doing with their time. Though he was sworn to kill her there was no one that she felt safer with because the dark corners of his mind screamed their desire for her to live at all costs. He had more compassion for her than anyone had guessed.

That night he set her up in his guest room, showed her the shower and the kitchen and then he keeled over on the couch while she got settled. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was her soothing voice singing a song of comfort in his mind. He admired the courage and resilience that she displayed and told her silently that he was proud of her. The nap that he got on that couch was one of the most incredible experiences that he ever had. New powers, his Craft, the thing that made him a Witch, let him have the most wildly spectacular dreams ever. And he got to share them with her when she joined him on the couch for his warmth in the unheated house.

(A/N: I've got this image of Robin, being raised in the Coven as having made her so stoic and so accepting of humanity and its wrongs that she can forgive almost anything. But don't worry, this is just the shock phase, and Amon is going to be there for her every step of the way to recovery. He is going to thaw out, just you watch. Hopefully in later chapters there will be a lemon or at least a tenderly romantic scene for you lot who like that sort of thing.)


	3. I Promise

(A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait. My computer bit the dust…ugh. Anyway. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin).

Chapter 3—I Promise

When they woke the next day Robin felt the pain in her body, felt it in her bones and her heart and her soul. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment as Amon's arms slipped from around her. And for some reason, the lost of that contact brought it all crashing down on her. Sobs tore through her chest and she screamed. Tears broke their dam and she curled into a ball, her hands hiding her face. Amon was dumbfounded; his eyes were riveted on the tiny battered woman.

She was devastated, and he didn't know if he should touch her. But she looked so empty and faded in the too big borrowed sweat clothes and he couldn't take it. His arms went around her and she threw herself at his chest. For nearly an hour he held her close and her tears soaked his shirt, and a few of his own wetted her hair. The love that he felt for her within his own heart reached out to her and it embraced her closely. Her sobbing subsided slightly and she was able to look up into his eyes.

"Robin," he breathed and stroked her cheeks, brushing away errant tears not absorbed by his shirt. Her aqua irises stood out brightly against her reddened eyes, and he found himself choking back more tears. Neither of them really knew what to do so he just brushed a kiss over her forehead and allowed her to hold his hand.

"I can't go to work today Amon. I don't want to let them see me this way," she whispered and closed her eyes, a few more tears falling silently. Her voice remained soft but he admired the strength and set of her slender jaw. His hands were gentle as he set her grasping fingers aside to reach for his communicator, he would call Michael directly and let him know. He didn't want Kosaka to know the exact reason for their absence; yes he was going to stay with her.

"Hello?"

"Michael," Amon's voice had a rasp and he cursed it because it gave away his distraught state.

"Amon, what's wrong? Are you okay, is Robin?" Michael had detected it and automatically was sent into a panicked state. Amon sighed and let Robin pillow her head on his chest, his free arm wrapping around her to shield her from invisible demons.

"I don't think that either of us are fine Michael, Robin least of all. I—should I tell him?" he glanced down at Robin and though tears were again pouring down her cheeks but she nodded gently, not wanting to hurt her chin on his chest. "Michael, she was…assaulted, last night," Amon breathed, unable to say the words, they broke his heart.

"Amon, are you telling me that she was beaten or, oh God Amon," Michael choked on the words and Amon, from so far away could see the young man's face contorted and tears beginning to fall.

"She survived, her face is cut all down the side, but she's alive. We can't get a doctor or go to the police, there's nothing left to find. I couldn't stop him," Amon was disgusted with himself and was surprised to find Robin staring at him with utter compassion. He touched her face with care and closed his eyes.

"I understand Amon; you don't need to say it. Where were you?" there was no venom in Michael's voice, but Amon no longer needed to hear such things, he could feel them.

"I let her go in alone, and I lost time. Something unforeseen happened, and I'm not proud of it," Amon said as his partner pressed her lips against his throat, her small frame wound against his in a painfully tight manner.

"So you were the burst of energy last night?"

"Yeah, I was. We won't be in today or tomorrow. I will give you a call when we can come back,"

"Alright Amon, should I tell the team?"

"You can, thanks Michael," Amon hung up in a flustered way as he ran his fingers through Robin's loose hair. She was busy nuzzling his neck, her soft lips making hot trails toward his jaw. It perplexed him because he was only getting misery and fear from her mind. So gently, though a blush was fierce on his cheeks he pushed her away. There was no light in her eyes, and her face was blank. Instantly he knew that there was something wrong with her.

"Amon," she moaned his name in a false pleasure that rang hollow to his ears.

"No, Robin. Stop," he commanded loudly and though she was flinching and reduced to tears from the episode, the strange presence was gone from her mind. She stared at him wide-eyed, as if he were going to perpetrate the same offense on her body as the man from last night.

"Don't hurt me, please, I'm sorry Amon, I don't know why I did it," she whimpered and he had to cup the sides of her face just to get her to focus on him. The pain and fear that were coursing through her were murder on his heart. He wordlessly stroked her cheeks, tears pouring again down his cheeks; he didn't want her to fear him.

"Shh, I will not hurt you Robin. You weren't yourself but I wasn't going to hurt you. Someone was in your mind," he said and she looked stricken. He fixed her eyes, glad to see some life in those beautiful orbs. So badly he wanted to kiss her, to comfort her and let her know that he cared, that he loved her. Love? Yes he loved her and he knew it, why was it so surprising to him when he finally admitted it?

"Sorry," she said gently and closed her eyes, his fingers danced gently over her good cheek, trying to calm her. And while she had no clue as to why his touch didn't make her utterly terrified she was happy to accept it.

"Don't be, nothing is going to hurt you or control you as long as I am around to keep you safe, I promise," he whispered and allowed her to kiss his cheek once more, gently returning the gesture.

(A/N: Sorry for the misery and the OOC behavior. But here it is.)


	4. Away from Fear

(A/N: Chapter 4 here. I don't own it. Amon has a confession to make. Robin continues to heal.)

Chapter 4—Away from Fear

The pair of Hunters spent most of the day on the couch, Amon's arms bound around Robin's midsection as they watched television. Neither of them was really focused on the programming, Amon's mind was entrenched in his young partner's consciousness shielding her from bad memories. She had begged and pleaded for him to destroy them, but in the end her mind was too strong for such action to be taken. The newly awakened Amon did her the only favor that he could in helping her to cope with things one at a time.

Unusual for him, the compassionate behavior made Robin wonder at his feelings for her. Was he just helping her because she had supposedly helped his Craft to awaken or was he genuinely concerned for her safety and mental state? After all he was going to have to kill her if she couldn't get a grip on her mind, if she let the Craft spiral out of control. It was confusing and she was beyond scared of what his reaction was going to be when he finally found her thoughts about him. There were things that she didn't think he would understand.

But they soon surfaced, and Amon didn't pull away as she had expected him to, nor did he even make a critical remark about the love that she felt. Softly he pulled her closer, his hands were gentle as he wiped yet more tears from her cheeks, why was she so frightened of him knowing the truth? He smiled at her, and kept his mind meshed with hers, he didn't want her to think for a second that he was going to leave her for something like that. It just meant admitting to feelings that he had been lying to himself about for a very long time.

"Robin, don't be afraid. You know I would never hate you, not when you mean so much to me," Amon wrestled with the words that he meant to say as he cradled her face. She focused on his smile, her heart thudding painfully in her chest, it was him alone that she trusted, even though he was a man she felt that he was going to protect her above all else. After all, he had saved her so many times, she knew that he could do it again; save her from herself if needed.

"I can't help loving you though Amon, as much as I tried to stop. I know you are my partner and that you are supposed to kill me if I get out of control, but I fell in love with you," she tried to cover her eyes and hide from him. Laughing softly he took her hands in his, keeping her from shielding her face from the gaze of his cool gray eyes. He wanted her to see his smile, to know that she was okay, and that he was okay with her.

"It's okay Robin, I love you too, you don't have to worry that I'm going to be offended. I'm happy," he said and flashed a grin when a smile broke over her face. All of her pain seemed to be temporarily forgotten as she hugged him mercilessly close, her small arms crushing his ribs. He returned the embrace as gently as he could, not wishing to hurt her or frighten her. But he truly was happy to have said the words, to have the feeling out in the open between them. While he deeply wished that it had been under happier circumstances he was not going to retract his feelings from the open.

"You mean it Amon?" she asked as her hands slid up his arms, she touched his face and wound her fingers through his hair. The soft touch of her cool fingers made him sigh, it was a comforting feeling and he leaned into the caress. Her body shifted slowly as he allowed her to make the first real move, and he was gentle as she placed a kiss to his lips, returning her affection calmly and carefully. With one hand cupping the good side of her face he made sure that she knew how he felt.

"I wouldn't lie to you, not about that," he breathed and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. He was brief and delicate, she was his fragile little bird and there was no way he was risking her flying away from him. Shaking from the effort of moving so slowly she pushed herself up to rest on his chest, her eyes closing when he ran his fingers softly through her hair, she could be comfortable with him. He let out a long held breath and his head dropped back, his misery was lessened because he was able to make her happy.

The girl was resilient, she would probably be suffering for a long time, but he could tell from the state of her mind that she was filing it away to be dealt with at a later date. Nothing he could do to help her was going to stop her from being that strong, stubborn woman that he loved so much. She would reject his help before too long and her outward appearance would be normal. But he swore to himself that he would keep her safe, take her away from the fear she felt any time that it snuck up on her.

Amon would do anything for Robin, because he loved her, because she loved him. It was all that his heart really wanted, her safety her happiness, and for her to know that she owned his whole heart. He sighed contentedly and kissed her hair once in awhile as she rested on his chest, her slender fingers playing with his large hands. In the back of his mind he realized that she was just as comforted by him as he was by her, her mind told him that much.

(A/N: Not sure how much longer this is going to be. Reviews are appreciated; I'm not sure that too many people even still read WHR fics. I just want to let you know though that I will not let this go unfinished.)


	5. It Felt Real

(A/N: I think this is the second to last chapter. Don't own.)

Chapter 5—It Felt Real

It had been three months since Robin had been attacked and Amon had awakened. The pair still worked for the STN-J, though neither of them had their hearts in it anymore. Robin was far more concerned with finally getting to college, and was doing splendidly with online courses from Tokyo University. She had always wanted to go back to school since finishing out the requisite High School courses she had done while in Italy. She was 17 after all, almost 18 and she wasn't going to let her education slip. This was something that Amon approved of greatly.

Her life had changed radically since the night that she found herself in that alley way, her strong headed desire that Amon not accompany her everywhere had put her in the situation. Now she didn't go to the store by herself, she didn't do anything without him. But it was for far different reasons than it once had been, instead of following his partner around, waiting for her to go rouge; he was following his girlfriend like a lost puppy. Yes, girlfriend, she smiled at the thought and paused half-way though her math homework.

Michael was watching her, confused at the smile that played across her lips. But Robin was always doing strange things, ever since she'd gotten hurt, (the thought still made him shudder) she was a little more peculiar. Mostly he attributed it to the way Amon had been treating her, way nicer than he ever had, hell he had even allowed Robin to move in with him. In the back of his mind Michael hoped it was just the dark hunter stepping up his guard duty and not a case involving a romantic relationship. After all, he still felt that he loved Robin with all of his heart.

"Do you want something from Harry's Robin? I was going out for lunch," Michael offered and the blonde turned her head, her smile growing larger when her aquamarine eyes lit on him. But he already knew that there was a refusal coming, she only got more cheerful when she was politely refusing.

"You want to come with Amon and me? He's on his way now," Robin offered, she noticed Michael's face fault for just a moment before his smile returned and he nodded his assent. She rose from her chair and beckoned for him to follow; they could meet Amon in the garage to save time. After all, his scouting mission had returned nothing what so ever, and he was hungry. She hadn't had time to make them breakfast that morning, even though it had been her turn to do so.

"So what's it like living with Amon?" Michal asked to pass the time, sure he had asked it before, but he liked hearing her talk. She giggled and smiled her face so much more animate since she'd changed addresses and Amon's personality had melted.

"I really like it, he's afraid he's too boring, but I don't think so. It's much better than living with Toukou. And after being on the run with Amon so much, it really was hard to go back to living with her," the blonde admitted and Michael nodded. He had always wondered what those months of hiding had been like, Amon and Robin, together with no one else around to trust or talk to. It had to have been rough on them.

"I'm glad he's relaxed. Whatever it is you did to him, he's way better for it," Michael said, hoping that he could get an answer that would finally point him in the true direction of the relationship she shared with the man who was ten years older than she was. But he got his answer when the elevator doors opened and she ran to his arms, her lips crashing against his. The love and joy were so perfect on Amon's face as he held the small woman close, kissing her gently. Yes, Michael understood, and he grasped that he was probably the last one on the team to deduce the relationship.

He put a smile on his face when Amon glanced over, ignoring the potential subverting of his own mind by the craft the dark hunter wielded. But Robin explained that she wanted Michael to join them for lunch and Amon smiled brightly, at least the gesture felt real enough. Michael put himself to the task of being ready to deal with a marriage proposal when Robin turned 18 in just a few months. He would be happy for them.

(A/N: Yeah, I think next chapter is the last, or maybe there are two more. Oh well stay tuned and I'll figure it out.)


	6. Going Away

(A/N: Well here we have it, the last chapter. I don't own the series, but I will not stop writing fanfiction. Ok, on with the show, by the way, three more months have gone by.)

Chapter 6—Going Away

For a long moment, Amon felt cold and empty, his grey eyes hard as they stared at the ceiling, accusation written across his face in deep long-practiced lines and creases. The same dream, the one that still haunted him and made him wake up in a cold sweat; it nearly drove him mad on a regular basis to think about it, to experience it. But he knew, deep in his heart he knew that he and Robin had escaped his mother's fate, neither of them were going to lose control of their powers. It had taken him most of the six months since awakening to realize that, but Robin had been with him all along, never once giving up on him.

He glanced to the side, and smiled as his eyes fixed on her pale face, tonight she was sleeping peacefully. Though she was just now 18, she had been ending up in his bed for the last six months. Her dreams left her screaming and upset to the point that she would crawl, still sobbing, into his bed like a child. Never once had he deterred her, allowing her to steal his pillows and his blankets, until he was lying on a flat mattress with only the top sheet to cover up with. It was just how he was though.

She rolled against his chest and after a moment her eyes opened, he smiled for her, but she saw the recent tear stains on his cheeks. Always, she knew him better than anyone, even without his telepathic abilities, she was inside his mind. So, she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, causing him to sigh contentedly, the ceiling no longer the fixation of his musings. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand; a smile came over his face as he realized what day it was.

"Robin?" he whispered delicately, and she looked up at him, her large eyes shining with love, she always got like that when he said her name. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"Yes, Amon?" she breathed, part of her hoping that he wasn't asking her to leave, and the other part yelling at her, telling her that such a thing had never happened before and it wouldn't happen now. Amon just smiled wider, his grey eyes seeming to sparkle, even in the dim light from the moon and street lamps.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked softly and pulled her into a sitting position. She giggled, he had done this before, and he was constantly trying to remind her that he loved her. Smiling at him she touched his face and kissed his cheeks.

"You tell me every day darling, and I love you just as much," she whispered in reply, her voice was gentle, calming, Amon almost didn't want to say anything more. But he knew that it was what he wanted, and he had to find out if she felt the same way, he just had to know. So no hesitation he reached behind himself and pulled a small black box into his hand, concealing the move from Robin expertly.

"I do love you Robin, and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I've wanted to ask you for so long now, Robin, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Amon whispered in her ear, his arms around her front as he opened the box to reveal the ring. She let out a gasp and turned to meet his eyes, searching for an answer as to whether or no he was joking. But she saw only love and longing in his eyes.

"Oh, Amon, of course," she whispered and hugged him once he had slipped the ring on his finger. He laughed gently, hugging her to himself and sighing contentedly. She kissed him on the cheeks and then he captured her lips. It was the happiest moment of his life, he decided and grinned widely, his eyes fixed on hers. He really did love her with all of his heart, and nothing was going to keep him from standing beside her for the rest of his life.

"We can spend the rest of our lives together, my dear, wonderful Robin," he breathed, his eyes reflecting her joy. Neither of them had ever really known such pure happiness in nearly all of the last three years, but they were glad to have found it in each other.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're so wonderful Amon, how did you ever plan this without my knowing?" she asked softly and he grinned. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and thought of whether or not to tell her. But the squeal of the communicator prevented him from saying another word on the subject. What could possibly be the reason for the late night call? Amon checked the display 'Raven's Flat team meeting' was all that it said. The number had been from one of the computers inside the building; so he couldn't understand it, not even Michael stayed there anymore.

No less cheerful they were out of their pajamas and into their work clothes in just a few minutes. Robin emerged from her bedroom (Amon had long since stopped calling it the guest bedroom) and smiled at him, the ring remained on her finger, and she did not put her gloves on. Gently he hugged and kissed her, feeling a little more like a real boyfriend when she smiled back at him. Perhaps it was because in both of their minds, they knew it was finally okay to be together, and okay for them to stop holding back on things that could otherwise get Amon in big trouble. Robin though, knew that it would be their wedding night before such a proper man as Amon would allow them to do anything. It made her feel a little better to know that he didn't hold what had happened against her in any way.

"I wonder what the meeting is about," Robin mused, Amon shrugged, his eyes fixed on the road with concentration, the traffic was light though because it was 3am and no one was really on the road at such an hour. He very rarely spoke when they were driving, but it wasn't because he was mad or didn't want to talk to her, he just didn't like the distraction.

"Well everyone is here," Amon said as they pulled into the parking garage. It was confusing; most of them wouldn't have been there until at least 10am, so something had to be really wrong. He pulled her into his arms as they entered the elevator, pushing '5' on the key panel to go up to their workspace.

"Surprise!" the chorus of voices crashed against them as the elevator doors opened. Banners proclaiming 'Happy Birthday Robin' were taped up everywhere and someone had gotten a lot of balloons. Robin was giggling like a little kid as she looked around the room. She turned to Amon, expecting him to have had something to do with it, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Well you're finally 18 Robin. We all got you a little something to celebrate," Karasuma said softly, a motherly glow in her eyes. Robin blinked in confusion as a pair of plane tickets was passed into her hands. She looked at her friends and smiled, they were sending her (and probably Amon) to Italy.

"Th…thank you," she whispered, her eyes clouding with tears at the gesture. But the present giving wasn't done. Robin soon received a coffee assortment from a blushing Sakaki, and a couple of day passes to a Tuscan spa from Doujima.

"Well, we hate to cut the party short…But you two have a plane to catch," Michael said after everyone had stuffed themselves on doughnuts. It was 6am by that point and Robin was well aware that Michael had organized the whole thing. The tickets said 10am, but they had to pack, so Amon understood.

"Thanks everyone. This was the most amazing birthday ever," Robin said softly, meeting everyone's gaze before she turned to Amon's arms and was led back into the elevator. She knew her friends loved her, and she was going to Italy with the man she loved who had just asked her to marry him. Life was perfect.

(A/N: Well that's all folks. I hope you liked my little story. Please review, I live on constructive criticism.)


End file.
